Their Chance To Dream
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Vinnie and Charley make a secret wish upon a star. Does their wish come true? Find Out.


I don't own BMFM. What if Vinnie wasn't one of the Biker Mice but a regular human guy?  
What if he and Charley got married and had kids? What would that be like if they could make that wish and it came true? This is how I think it would be.

Their Chance To Dream

_Four am_. Charley got up after tossing and turning for hours. She wasn't normally this restless. Something was weighting on her mind.  
She opened her curtains and looked out. The moon was full and bright. Stars shone like so many diamonds.  
"What a beautiful sight." She thought to herself not realizing she was smiling in spite of being tired, "The kind to spend with that special someone." Then her smile faded as her thoughts went to Vinnie. Would she ever share a night like this with him? Would they ever be together? She knew it was impossible. He was a mouse. She was a human. Not only that he was a Martian. It wouldn't have worked out. Still she couldn't help wanting it to be so.

Back at the Scoreboard, Vinnie was up after having the same recurring nightmare about Harley. The same horrible dream that haunted him like a ghost since the day he lost her. He'd only left her for a minute. One minute! That's how long it took for Mace, the traitor of the Martian mice, to grab her and disappear. Regret filled his heart.  
"If only I had got to her in time." he thought.

Now he meets her again in the form of Charlene "Charley" Davidson. Charley was so much like Harley that it blew his mind sometimes.  
This kind, understanding beautiful girl who took him and his bros in when their ship crashed on Earth leaving them stranded. She fed and protected them.  
They owed their very lives to her. Being the ladies' man that he was, he flirted with her. But as time went on his feelings for her grew. He found himself falling for her. When her ex-fiance Jack Mccyber showed up he got very jealous.  
"What do I care?" He thought later on, "She's not my girl."  
He suddenly grew very sad at this last statement. He realized he did want her to be his girl. And no one else's. He wanted it with all his heart. Vinnie went outside and sat on the edge of the Scoreboard. He looked up at the sky. Beautiful stars twinkled back at him. One star shown more brightly than the others. He had heard that if you wish upon a star, your wish would come true. Dare he wish what his heart longed for?

Charley looked at the brightly shinning star.  
"I wonder..." She thought.

Charley: Starlight

Vinnie:Starbright

Charley: I wish upon a star tonight/I wish I may/ I wish I might..  
Vinnie: Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish...  
Charley: I wish...  
Suddenly the bright star began to illuminate the whole sky.

Vinnie opened his eyes and woke up in bed with a start. He wasn't in the Scoreboard. He was in a strange bedroom with large windows with white drapes. On his left there was a wooden dresser with a lamp.

"Throttle? Modo?" No answer. Where was he?  
He looked to his right side and gasped. There lying next to him was a woman. He glanced further.  
"Charley-girl?" He muttered, as he suddenly recognized the woman who was fast asleep. He looked across the room and saw a large oval mirror. Staring back at him wasn't a Martian mouse but a human man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He was shocked. He got up quickly and went to the mirror. He put his hands to his face. This wasn't a dream. He felt his face and looked at his hands. Then he looked behind him.  
He had no tail and no mouse ears. His ears were human and he had large male human hands. He looked at one of them and saw a wedding band.  
"We're...married?" He asked, shocked.  
"Since I last checked."  
He looked up to see Charley dressed in a long satiny sleeveless nightgown walking up to him smiling.  
"Sweetheart, how did all this...?"

"I wished it, Vinnie." she said, staring into his eyes, then caressing his cheek, "But I didn't wish for this."  
"I did. I wanted to see what it was like to be human." He replied, then searching her face, "Do you like me like this?"  
"It's going to take some getting used to. I love you, Vincent Van Wham, no matter what."she replied, cupping his face into her hands.  
"And I love you, Charlene Van Wham." he replied, smiling and taking her in his arms, kissing her. She felt heart go all a flutter.  
She responded with a degree of passion that left them both shaken.

Charley had made breakfast. Scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and buttered toast. Vinnie sat in the kitchen at the table happily eating his breakfast.  
"Alex! Ariana! Breakfast!" She called out.  
"Who's that?" Vinnie asked. A boy and girl about eight or nine ran to the table. "Morning, Dad! Morning, Mom!" They cried out as they sat down. Vinnie stopped eating and looked at them. The boy who was blond like him wore a black t-shirt and shorts while the girl had on a pink top with matching shorts. Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail. Charley put two plates in front of them then put a plate for herself on the table and sat down.

"Are we going today, Dad?" The blond haired boy asked, smiling eagerly at Vinnie.  
"Today?" Vinnie asked, then looking at Charley questioningly.  
"You promised to take them to the fair." She said.  
"Yeah, Dad, can we go? I wanna go on all the rides." the dark haired girl asked, staring expectantly as her brother.  
He thought before he spoke. He'd always wanted to be a father. He once pictured himself as having a future with Harley. Being her husband and having kids. Then she was gone and with it his dream of their being together. Now he was married to Charley and they had kids. He would be the father he'd always wanted to be to these kids.  
"Sure we can. Let's go." Vinnie replied, smiling at the two children who grinned and high-fived each other.

They had a blast at the amusement park. They went on a rollercoaster, ferris wheel, and went into the fun house. They also had hot dogs and root beers. Vinnie also got to try cotton candy. He liked it immensely.  
"One advantage of being a human is not having cotton candy stick in your fur." He thought, happily.  
He won stuffed animals for Charley and the kids. It was the happiest day of his life.

Suddenly he heard motorcycles. Throttle and Modo rode past him.  
"Bros! Throttle! Modo!" He called out. They didn't hear him. He looked and saw one of Limburger's baddies, Metalhead, pursuing them. Within seconds, they were surrounded. Modo's robot arm was damaged and Throttle was firing at them with his laser pistol.  
"Bros!" Vinnie exclaimed, "They don't stand a chance."  
"Vinnie, what-?"Charley looked and saw what Vinnie saw.  
"We've gotta help them. Only..." she hesitated. He knew what she was going to say.

"They need me, sweetheart. This is a wonderful dream, but it isn't meant to be. No matter how many times I wish it was, it's not my life. Not yours."

Suddenly the sky became illuminated. Vinnie began glowing. He changed back into a Martian mouse. The kids disappeared into thin air. He sighed. Next to him was his red motorcycle which he got on. Charley was dressed in her denim shirt, boots, and brown pants.  
"At least we had it when we did. Go." Charley replied, looking down then up.

"I'll remember it forever." he said, then yelling, "Time to whip tail!"

He did a popawheelie and rode down the road towards his bros.

"So will I." Charley said, in a low voice as a tear trickled down her cheek.


End file.
